


Lean on me

by wemightfall



Series: Talk some sense to me [4]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Cuddling, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Plan B, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: After finding out she needs to think about having children soon, Jane feels a little overwhelmed and leans on Jacqueline for support.





	Lean on me

Jacqueline was sitting in her office and looking at the young woman next to her, feeling a little worried.  
The only times when Jane was having so much problems trying to write an article, was when it hit too close to home for her.

Jacqueline could really only think of one reason why a piece about young mothers might stress out Jane this much.

“Jane, if you are pregnant or you think you might be -”, she said what she was thinking and selfishly hoping she was wrong.

“No, it's not like that. Okay, it's kinda like that”, Jane mumbled.  
Jacqueline looked at her questioningly.  
“I - I never told you this - but I found that I'm positive. For the mutation.”  
Jacqueline reached out her hand and held Jane's in hers.  
“I’m so sorry”, she said sincerely.  
“Anyway, now I have to figure out if I wanna have kids or not soon and I'm a little overwhelmed and I just -”

Jane looked like she was close to crying.  
Jacqueline moved closer and pulled her into a hug.  
“I’m always here for you. You can talk to me about anything.”

Jacqueline moved her hand over Jane's back, in a calming motion.  
“You're gonna figure it out, Jane. You'll be fine”, she said.  
Eventually Jane calmed down a little bit.

“I’m sorry. This is totally unprofessionally.”  
Jacqueline smiled a little that.  
They probably had crossed that boundary a while ago.  
“It’s alright, Jane.”

They sat there for a while, holding onto each other.  
Finally Jane let go of her, saying she should get back to work.  
With that she left Jacqueline's office.  
She stared after her for a while, completely ignoring the fact that she she should be working as well.

It was a few days later, as Jacqueline was lying in her bed and staring at her phone, that she got a text from Jane.  
Surprised and with her heart beating a little faster, she read it.

It was so not what she had excepted, if she had been expecting anything.  
Jane asked her to come with her to see a fertility specialist.  
Jacqueline was a little surprised the young woman didn't ask Sutton or Kat to accompany her - after all they were her best friends.  
She replied with a yes.

It was three days later that they were sitting together in a doctor's office. Jane looked really nervous, so she reached out to hold her hand again.  
Jane smiled at her and they waited together anxiously.

Two women came into the waiting room as well.  
They smiled as they saw Jane and Jacqueline. 

“So, who of you is gonna carry it?”, one of them asked.  
Jacqueline almost choked on her own spit.  
She looked at Jane.  
Jane looked at her.  
“Uhm. Me, probably?”, Jane replied.  
The women squeaked.  
“How long have you two been together?”  
Thankfully they were spared from answering that question, as they got asked into the doctor's office.

Jacqueline kept holding Jane’s hand all through her talk with her doctor. Making calming motions with her thumb.  
Jane held onto her tightly, clearly nervous.  
The visit was over soon.

They were sitting in Jacqueline's car, Jane staring out the window and shaking. She wasn't any calmer.

She'd either have to get pregnant very young or freeze her eggs. Which she had no idea how to pay for.  
Jacqueline tried to say something comforting, but it for once was difficult for her to find the right words.

“I don't know how to decide this”, Jane said.  
“I can't tell you what to do. But I'll be there for you no matter what”, she promised.

Jane looked at her.  
“Jacqueline - I -”, she stammered and for a second Jacqueline wondered if - but then no.  
“Thank you”, she finally said.

Jacqueline started the car and drove Jane home.  
As they arrived at Jane's flat, Jane fiddled with her hands for a second.

“I - could you please stay for a while?”  
Surprised she looked at the woman, but followed her inside.  
Jane let herself fall down onto the bed and Jacqueline sat down next to her.

“So much for being unprofessional”, Jane mumbled.  
Jacqueline smiled and took Jane into her arms.  
“We crossed that bridge a long time ago anyway.”  
Jane smiled weakly.  
“Yeah.”

They sat like that for a while, until eventually Jane fell asleep in her arms.  
Jacqueline looked at the young woman, her own heart beating fast in her chest.  
A small part of her couldn't help but hope for things she shouldn't even be thinking about.


End file.
